To capture a broken heart
by End of Grace
Summary: 500 years ago, Bunnymund broke North's heart, now he's forgotten all about it. Till one day he see's North upset and goes to the goddess of love to set someone up with the guardian of wonder. Only once North is paying attention to this person, Bunny finds himself being jealous and his dreams aren't helping.
1. Chapter 1

To capture a broken heart

By End of Grace

Chapter one

It had been five hundred years since the guardians had assembled by the man in the moon. Five hundred years since Aster Bunnymund broke Nicholas St North's heart. At the time, Aster's fur was a rich brown, and he wore a large green coat and he was unused to human ways. He had also lost his entire race to Pitch and was coming to terms with being the last survivor and being appointed Easter Bunny. It was some time later that North had thought it had been a mixture of all these things that caused Bunnymund to reject him as strongly as he had done, and had practically stomped on his heart. He had called North a womaniser and a thief (He had been those things but had given them up when he had become a guardian). Bunnymund had shouted that he refused to be North's new conquest and that the guardian of wonder was clearly out of his mind if he thought that he would go for a boorish, foolish man and a winter spirit to boot. After Bunnymund had finished his rant, panting heavily from all the shouting he had done, North muttered an apology and quickly leaving for the pole to hide his broken heart. It was some years later that they met up again and both guardians acted as if nothing had happened.

It was not a rule that element spirits should only be with their own kind but at the time were their were so few of them around it was considered the right and normal thing to do. Yet as the time past, North's feelings refused to dwindle, they only continued to hurt him when ever he thought about his good friend and fellow guardian. He would sit in his office with the door firmly locked so he would not be disturbed and craved out of wood Bunnymund figurines as well as write down his feelings in letters that he knew he would never send. He spoke of who Bunnymund had changed over the years, his rich brown fur becoming gray with black and white markings, and how he still found him beautiful. He wrote about his dreams of their sharing a life together as mates, how they would hold each other and make love. Surprisingly the dreams that had led to sex always had Bunnymund taking him, licking his skin, almost breaking him in two. Once the letters were written, North would seal them shut and then lock them in his top draw of his desk, along with his wooden cravings of his love. Five hundred years of feelings locked in a single draw and North wondered how many more years it would be till he could give up on the pooka. He finished his latest letter when there was a sharp knock on his door.

"NORTH! OPEN UP! WE GOT TO TALK!" Bunnymund shouted though the door, his voice was clearly agitated. North quickly locked his letter away and got up to unlock the door, Bunnymund storming in to his office with out so much as a hello.

"North you got to talk to Jack, he's really done it this time!"

"Oh...and what has he done that has upset you so much? Frozen over the warren again?" asked North in a tried tone.

"Don't even joke about that and no its much worse. He's fallen for a summer holiday spirit called Hiccup, keep of the dragons?"

"Yes, a small island in the north have a holiday that last about a week to celebrate their Viking history and how their fought and tamed dragons. Its quite a cold place even in the summer as I recall"

"That's right. Jack seemed to get it in to his head that he wanted to join in on the festivities and almost made a mess of things as usual not to mention he's fallen for Hiccup. He's been seen flying around Berk, freezing up windows and drawing love hearts in to them with his and Hiccup's names in them"

"How is that hurting anyone? And besides what business is it of ours? If both boys are happy then so be it"

"North aren't you listening to me? Jack's a winter spirit and Hiccup is a summer spirit, they don't and can not mix" snapped Bunnymund crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at the older winter guardian. "Both of them have a limited amount of believers so being in each others season for so long will drain them of their powers and..."

"And is still none of your business" said North roughly holding his hand up to silence the spring sprite. "If Hiccup and Jack love each other as I hope they do, they will over come any obstacle and any one who tries to stand in their way"

Bunny blinked looking confused for a moment before frowning "You knew...you knew all about Jack and Hiccup already and your allowing it? Why? You know its not right..."

"Since when has love ever been wrong? Love can make people do amazing things, over come fears, move mountains. Love is the most important thing in the world Aster...greater then wonder and equal to hope"

"It maybe a great thing North, but it still doesn't make what Jack and Hiccup are doing right..."

"Why? What is wrong with it? Give me one true and good reason why a spring spirit and a winter spirit can not be together?" snapped North throwing his arms up in to the air, his temper flaring and his heart was aching.

"Because its the way things have always been North why change it now for...did you say a spring spirit?" asked Bunnymund holding his temper back slightly as he looked at his old friend. North's cheeks reddened and he turned away from Bunnymund not wanting him to see how embarrassed he was.

"I meant summer spirit..." he muttered not looking Bunnymund in the eye. Bunnymund watched his friend fidget on the spot as his mind raced.

"No...you meant spring spirit didn't you? North...are you in love with a spring spirit? Is that why your helping Jack out...because some spring girl turned you down?"

North gasped and turned to face Bunnymund, hurt and shock filling his blue eyes as he gazed at the pooka that had rejected him all those years ago and had completely forgotten. North gulped as small tear fell before turning away from Bunny again. Bunny looked at North's face and his frowned deepen seeing the tear. Who ever this spring spirit was had clearly hurt his friend beyond words, and although he didn't not agree with season/element spirits mixing with one another, there was no reason to hurt the guardian of wonder so badly.

"North...who was it, what did she say that hurt you so badly" he asked as he placed a paw on North's shoulder. "Come on you can tell me"

North shook his head and shrugged off Bunny's paw as he turned away. "Its nothing Bunny...he turned me down a long time ago, I'm simply being foolish..."

"He? I thought you only liked females..."

North let out a small sad chuckle "I have not been with a female since I discovered that I had fallen for him"

To hear that North had fallen for a male was truly surprising since Bunnymund knew what a womaniser his friend had been in his youth and was known to visit many whore houses. He quickly glanced though his memory for any male spring spirits other then himself and could only think of one that North would fall for...Cupid. Cupid the god of love and the son of the holiday leader of Valentines Aphrodite. Cupid was only a few years older then North although he did not age as the winter spirit had and was generally considered a nice and good looking guy.

"Looks like looks can be deceiving" thought Bunny angrily "Looks like I'm going to have words with the god of love"

Noticing that Bunnymund had not said or moved North turned back around to face the Easter bunny, his face set in grim determination.

"Bunnymund...I do not wish to fight you but for Jack's and Hiccup's happiness I will. They deserve a chance"

Bunny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright...I'll let it go for now. I have more important stuff to be getting on with then worrying about the trouble Frostbite is going to cause"

"Very well old friend, I have no doubt I will be seeing you soon" said North as he opened his office door. Bunnymund was about to leave when North spoke.

"Aster...please..." his voice small almost pleading.

"Yes?..."

North shook his head and smiled sadly "Nothing. It was not important" he said as he closed his office door shut. Bunny looked at the closed door for a few moments before stomping his foot on the floor, opening a large tunnel and jumping down it. He and Cupid were going to have serious words.

**-Line Break-**

Aphrodite, the goddess of love was one of the most oldest spirits around, her beauty and power was second only to Mother Nature. She use to be worshipped and had many believers, but now she was more or less semi retired and had allowed Cupid to take over most of her duties. Yet she still did her part, looking in to peoples hearts and giving those most deserving a hand in finding their special someone. She was sitting by a long work bench covered in a large verity of coloured bottles in her temple in Greece when Bunnymund appeared from the floor. He leapt from his tunnel and bowed deeply to the goddess.

"Greeting Aphrodite" he said politely as the goddess approached him.

"Hello Bunnymund, you know you don't have to be formal with me" she smiled as she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I haven't seen you in ages, I trust you are well?"

"I'm fine thanks Dite, um...is your son about?"

"He off on an assignment from me at the moment. If you are in need of love advice _I'm_ here" She said sharply not liking the idea of being looked over.

"No Dite, its nothing like that, I just want to know why your son broke North's heart the way he did."

Aphrodite's mouth dropped as she stared at Bunnymund in shock. "Why or what on earth makes you think that Cupid is the one that broke North's heart?"

"North told me it was a male spring spirit that broke it, there are only a few of us around namely me, Cupid and the Ground hog. Well it ain' me and it certainly isn't the Ground hog, so that leaves Cupid"

"I see, so by a process of elimination you came to think it was my son that has hurt North so much" said Aphrodite blandly. She was not the goddess of love for nothing and knew well that it was Bunnymund that had broken North's heart not Cupid. "Well I can tell you honestly that Cupid has not been any where near North in centuries and is certainly not the spirit your looking for. I should know, it took me forever to get North to the point were he was ready to confess his love, only for the other spirit to turn around and cruelly reject him"

Bunny frowned, his fur start to stand on its ends with his temper building up. "Then who was it?"

Aphrodite gave Bunny a hard stare as if she was looking straight though him before smiling.

"Why do you want to know Bunnymund? It not like it any of your concern who..."

"Like hell it isn't! North maybe a bit of a blow hard and always going on about how Christmas is more important then Easter but he is still my best friend and nobody hurts my friends while I'm still around"

"Really?" said Aphrodite "Well it doesn't really matter about him I guess, he doesn't want anything to do with North in that way...at least so he says so. So lets put our heads together and find someone for him"

Bunny backed off holding his paws in the air "Now wait a minute, I never said anything about finding someone for him I just wanted to hit the guy that broke his heart is all"

"Alright then, but what if the spirit is of another element or season? would that bother you?"

Bunny paused and rubbed his arm as he thought. He was against it, but there was hardly any unmated winter spirits left and the one that were available were not really suitable for someone like North. He sighed loudly as he shook his head.

"I am against it, but if this person you find makes him happy I'll over look it this once"

"Fine...its probably better that you don't get involved anyway. Is there anything else I can do for you? Or do you still wish to have words with Cupid?"

Bunny flinched at her angry tone and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about that Dite, it made sense in my mind. Just make sure you find someone who thinks the world of North and will try and make him happy. Now if you excuse me, I've got to see Jack Frost about ruining another holiday"

Bunny was gone before Aphrodite could have a chance to yell at him to leave Jack alone. Instead she huffed and stamped her foot in annoyance. It was stubborn old fashion people like Bunnymund that have undone some of her great work and have separated people for what and who they were not caring about anyone's feelings but their own.

"Yet...its quite clear that Bunnymund cares for North a great deal, he just need a push himself to go that step further. But how to do it..."

She looked around her room for some idea or inspiration when she saw a bight orange bottle labeled "Pumpkin juice" and smiled brightly. Bunny had said he wanted someone who thought the world of North did he not? Aphrodite let out a wicked laugh as she danced around her work bench gathering up various bottles and pouring them in to a pot.

"This is going to be so good!"

Bunnymund kept himself busy for the last week, trying to ignore an gnawing feeling that something was wrong, and that he needed to go to the North Pole. He trusted Aphrodite to find North somebody, he did, but for some reason he could not help but worry. So he went around his warren trying to find things to do to keep his mind occupied. He de-weeded his gardens, planted new egg seeds, fixed and repaired his stone guards and even done some spring cleaning of his home. He had tried to find Jack Frost to talk to him about ruining the dragons festival for Hiccup but according to the rumours going around he was deep in the mountains with the dragon keeper. The weather there was as bad as the North Pole and he certainly did not wish to be some dragons snack, so decided to wait until Jack emerged from the caves to talk to him about calling things off with the summer spirit.

"But can I really tell Jack to call things off with Hiccup when I told Dite to find North someone even if its someone of a different season or element. I wonder if she has found someone for North yet, knowing her she had someone waiting in the wings. But would someone new really make North happy? I mean according to Dite, North was rejected years ago and he's still holding a touch for him"

That nagging feeling made his stomach twist as he tapped his foot on to the floor, opening a tunnel to the pole. He would just go and look, if North was with someone then he would simply leave, happy knowing that his best friend was happy. He came up just outside of the globe room and looked around and saw only a few elves wondering about. He turned around his ears around to hear North's voice coming from his office along with another voice. A slightly high male voice, one that Bunny knew and wished to the moon he did not.

"She wouldn't...she just wouldn't" Bunny muttered as he ran towards North's office on all fours. He stops just outside the door to hear North laughing.

"Its true! The first time was just an accident and sent me in to the middle of Egyptian desert"

A high cackle joined in with North's deep laugh as Bunnymund looked in to the office though the slightly open door. He could not believe it, why would Aphrodite send him, of all people? Why send that Christmas obsessed, holiday stealing, crazy, dangerous, lunatic Jack Skellington, leader of Halloween, to repair North's broken heart?

**End of Chapter One**

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

To capture a broken heart

By End of Grace

Chapter Two

Bunny tried to hold back his temper, he really did, but seeing Jack Skellington just caused his blood to bubble. This was the spirit that almost cost North Christmas one year, not to mention almost getting him killed on more then one occasion. Not also forgetting that he also had been kidnapped by mistake.

"What the heck is he doing here?" he snapped as he matched in to the office as the two holiday spirits finished laughing. Both looked at him in shock and concern as he glared at the tall skellington. He was taking deep breaths and his paws were itching to grab his boomerangs and creak the bone head's skull open. North must have noticed this and quickly got off of his chair and rested a hand on Bunny's shoulder ready to pull him away if he had too.

"Bunnymund, you remember Jack Skellington? He's been come over the last few days discussing toy designs and..."

"What? You trying to take over Christmas again?" snarled Bunny his eyes never leaving the leader of Halloween. Jack Skellington frowned slightly as he stood up, a few inches taller then Bunny, and glared back.

"Mr Bunnymund I can assure you I am over my Christmas obsession and have apologies numinous times to Mr Sandy Claws, and have been forgiven. As to why I am here, I came to ask Mr Sandy Claws if he would mind making a few scary toys for the children of Halloween town. We're doing our own version of a fair and need some prizes" gesturing to the table behind him showing various drawings of toys.

"But you were talking about toys when I came in?" said Bunny shrugging off North's hand.

"Me and Jack have been getting to know one another Bunny, that is all. Jack made a mistake and I have forgiven him, time to wipe away the slate dah? Besides its good to make new friends, I was just telling Jack about how I first tested the snow globes and ended up in the desert..."

"Yeah and _I_ was the one that rescued you" said Bunny with a small smile "You had almost melted in that heat"

"True, thanks goddess that the nights are cold, otherwise I would find it really hard to deliver presents. Since you are here now,it would be a good time for you two too get better dah? I'll go get refreshments, no doubt the elves have made off with most of the cookies but we can hope" said North not noticing the look of horror on both of the other holidays leaders face as he left the room. The air was thick and it felt very uncomfortable to stand so close to each other as the two spirits walked to the other sides of the room, both eyeing one another curiously.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck bone and sighed "Mr Bunnymund, I'm sure I have already said this but I'll say it again; I'm sorry for kidnapping you. It was really not my intent to involve you"

"Not involve me? NOT INVOLVE ME!" roared Bunnymund "The moment you kidnapped North you involved ALL the guardians! And was it not also down to your negligence that Oggie Boogie came back and kidnapped all the holiday leaders and almost got North killed"

Jack completely slumped and looked deeply ashamed "I know I made a lot of mistakes Mr Bunnymund, but I am truly sorry"

Bunny snorted "So you got North to forgive you and now your all good buddies?"

"Oh no...Sandy Claws forgave me ages ago. We've been in casual contact for a while" said Jack as he straighten up brushing down his suit.

"So this meeting is just that? A meeting about toys" said Bunnymund feeling slightly relieved until he saw Jack's bone cheeks became pink. "Jack? Your just friends with North right?"

The rest of Jack's skull turned a bight pink as he twiddled his bony fingers. "Well, I really respect Sandy Claws and admire him a great deal. Aphrodite came to me a few days ago and told me she was hoping I could help heal his heart. Can you believe someone cruel turned him down? Over him being a winter spirit? Its so cruel"

"But your an autumn spirit and ain' you got a girlfriend? A patchwork doll?"

"Sally and I are just friends Mr Bunnymund and she fully supports me with my goal"

"I'm afraid to ask but what is your goal" sighed Bunny rubbing his ears.

"To make Sandy Claws fall in love with me" smiled Jack as he placed his hands over his heart "I know you are a good friend of his, so I hope I can count on your help"

Bunny looked at Jack as if he had grown another head. Did this bone head truly believe that he would give his consent let alone help him win his friend's heart? He went to tell the skellington just that when North came back in carrying a tray of eggnog and cookies smiling widely.

"Here we are my friends, help yourself, the cookies are fresh" said North as he held out the tray. Jack eagerly took a glass and a cookie while Bunny continued to look at Jack as he took his own glass. North noticed the odd looking Bunny was giving Jack, but decided not to comment as he raised his own glass.

"To friendship and new friends" as he tapped his glass against Jack's and Bunny's.

"Yes to new friends and beginnings" said Jack smiling as North, his cheek bones glowing.

Bunny bit back a growl that was trying to escape as he clinked his glass against North's but not Jack's.

"Yeah...friends"

-**-Line Break-**

Aphrodite was tending to some rose bushes when Bunny stormed in to her temple. She could feel the angry vibes coming off of him and she knew she had to tread carefully otherwise her plan would be ruined.

"How could you! What were you thinking Dite? Of all the spirits in the world, why would you pick Jack holiday stealing Skellington?"

"I was only following your instructions Bunnymund" she said calmly as she sniped away at a bud.

"My instructions?"

"Yes. You said you wanted someone that thought the world of North and could make him happy. To my knowledge there are only two spirits in the world that think that and one of them was Jack Skellington"

"And the other?"

"The other is the one that broke North's heart"

"What?"

Aphrodite sighed and turned to Bunny with her arms crossed "To be blunt, this spirit is an idiot. He heard all the bad things about North and turned him down with out getting to know him. Years have gone by since then and this spirit now respects and even care for North...but love..."

"Then you could..."

"I could but I won't, because I would not want this spirit under the influence of a love spell and North finding out. It would do more then just break his heart, it would break his spirit as well"

Bunny ran his paw over his ears and sighed in frustration. He did not want Jack Skellington anywhere near North if he could help it but if that other spirit was the only other choice...

"But Jack Skellington? That bone head almost got North killed twice and he's too curious and gets things all wrong and..."

"Bunny, stop, please. I know Jack has done some bad things in the past but he's apologized and has made amends for his actions. He meets all the things you wanted in a partner for North. Could it be your..."

"What?"

"Jealous"

"Jealous? Of Jack Skellington? That's a bad joke Dite" Bunnymund scoffed but refused to met her eye. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and looked down to inspect her nails as she tutted behind her teeth.

"Really? Because that is the only reason I can think of as to why your against this so much, is because you actually like North"

"He's my friend Dite"

"Ok... then why do you think Jack Skellington likes North so much?"

"Well...North's not that bad looking I guess. He certainly brave and a great swordsman. He's a guardian and Santa. He's kind and forgiving. He has really nice eyes..." listed Bunny when he noticed Aphrodite smiling "Not that I've really noticed or anything"

Aphrodite shook her head and smiled sadly "Bunny, wither you like it or not now, the die is cast. It's now up to Jack to prove that he could be the one for North and for North to decided wither he risks his heart again. Unless you can come up with a better reason as too why North shouldn't be with Jack, I suggest you stay away and let them be happy. After all isn't that what you wanted?"

Bunny looked at the temple floor feeling conflicted and confused. Yes, he wanted North to be happy, he just didn't want it to be with Jack Skellington. He started to pace up and down, Aphrodite watching him, as his mind started to spin. Aphrodite bit her lip slightly and decided to push forward slightly.

"Bunny...is it just Jack Skellington that's the problem? What if I sent...I don't know...Sandman to heal North's broken heart...would you be this upset about it?"

Bunny stopped for a moment to think about her words and then shook his head. "Sandy and North respect each other to much to make a move on the other. Beside Sandy's got his mermaids, he wouldn't want North"

"How about Cupid then? My boy knows how to turn peoples heads, I'm sure he could woo North if he wants too"

"Yeah I can see North sitting there listening to Cupid spout poetry and trying not to laugh He might have done when he was younger but not now, Cupid is alright but he's not really North's type"

Dite rolled her eyes "Ok then...um...Pitch"

Bunny gave her a bland look "Pitch?"

"It could happen under...crazier things have"

"Pitch if he was no longer the scheming child scaring rat bag that he is then...no can't see it happening"

"And you?"

Bunny looked confused for a moment and rubbed his sides with his paws "Well...it can't happen can it? I'm a spring, he's a winter. He's Father Christmas and I'm the Easter Bunny"

"Lame excuses Bunny"

"Look, I'm sure somewhere there is someone for North that is more suitable for him then Jack Skellington or any of those other guys you mentioned. Just find that person while I'll fend protect North from Jack" said Bunny as he quickly left, not wanting to answer anymore of the goddess of love questions. Aphrodite sat down in her garden slightly fuming at the pooka for being so stubbornly blind.

"He doesn't need a push, he needs a shift kick in the rear" she muttered as she tried to think of a way to get Bunny and North together. Outside her window, a trail of golden sleep sand sprinkled down to the children below. She watched it for a while, as a plan started to take shape. She ran to her window and slammed it open.

"SANDY!" she cried out, waving her arms franticly, hoping to get the guardian of dreams attention. The small golden guardian floated down to her and pointed to a clock made of sand.

"I know that your really busy Sandy but I promise you this is for a good cause and I'll make it worth your while"

Sandy had a large question mark over his head as she lead him in to the temple.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny rolled around his nest trying to get comfortable. He was so frustrated and confused, that he wanted to go to Halloween town and beat Jack Skellington in to bits. Why did Dite have to go and make everything more complicated? He rolled on to his back and rested his head on his arms as he stared at the ceiling, what was he going to do? He had to protect North, Jack was just no good for him, he would only get hurt again or worse. He just could not see North and Jack as a couple, hugging and kissing and MIM knows how they would have sex. He had heard that North was a great the lover in his youth and was rumoured to be well endowed. Bunny shook his head, shaking those thoughts away, he shouldn't be thinking of his friend in that way. He should just sleep and work it all out in the morning. He let let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes.

He felt large hands rubbing his legs as they gently pushed them apart. Soft, wet, kisses were pressed against his thighs before their hot mouth and tongue licked his balls. Bunny hummed and went to thrust his hips only for the large hands to hold him down. The wet tongue moved up and down his cock, licking it like a lollypop as it became erect. Bunny gasped as the mouth swallowed his cock, slowly sucking it as the tongue rolled up and down his length. One of the large rough hands cupped his balls and rolled them. Bunny started to pant and reached down to touch the person doing this to him. He ran his paws thought thick straight hair that was down to the person's board shoulder's. The person was sucking harder now, as if they were trying to suck the cum straight from his balls. Bunny was moaning mess, his cock felt like it was on fire, who ever this person was they were good.

"Yeah, like that, real good. Keep going, suck my cock, suck it. You want my cum don't ya?"

There was a deep hum that sent shivers up Bunny's spine, as the stranger pulled his tongue down Bunny's cock slit, teasing him mercilessly.

"Don't tease me mate and let me cum in that hot mouth of yours" moaned Bunny, feeling his release approaching. Bunny held the strangers head firmly as they bobbed up and down taking in all of his cock. Bunny cried out as he cum again and again into that wonderful mouth, hearing the person drink all of it down.

"Did you enjoy that mate? Want me to return the favour?" asked Bunny as he sat up right, finally seeing who it was that gave him that great blow job. Between his legs laid a naked North, licking his lips and leaning in really close to Bunny.

"More then you know love" purred the Russian as he leant down to kiss Bunny on the mouth. Bunny's eyes snapped open as he sat up panting heavily, his cock slowly going down with his seed all over his belly, his fur glowing with sweat.

"What the HECK was that?" panted Bunny clutching his paw over his chest as he tried to calm down. "It was just a dream...just a stupid dream"

**-Line Break-**

For the next few days Bunny made it his goal to get between North and Jack. He went to the pole and what ever they were doing he would invited himself to join in. North was happy to have Bunny around and helping them with their project but Jack was starting to catch on and was sending dark looks the Easter Bunny's way. When ever he touched North Bunny seemed to pull North away, and when ever they were have a quite word between them, Bunny would simply jump in to the conversation and change the subject. He would complement North on something and Bunny would go one better and when North was showing him how to put the toys together, Bunny always interrupted, asking North for help. Once the toys had been craved out and put together Jack offered to help paint them but Bunny held his paw up.

"Nah, you better leave it to North and me mate, we're expert painters, right North?" said Bunny as he picked up some of the paints.

"Its true, years of practice, but it would not be fair if Jack was left out. I'll get one of my old shirts for you Jack, I would not want you to ruin your suit" said North placing a hand on the skellington's shoulder. Jack placed his own bony hand on top of North's and gently smiled back.

"Thanks for all your help Mr Sandy Claws. The children of Halloween town will be so happy"

"Its no problem Jack and I've told you to call me North remember?"

Jack's cheek bones went a light pink as he leaned in a little closer to North "Ok then...thank you North"

"HEY NORTH!" shouted Bunny from the other side of the room causing North and Jack to jump apart.

"There is no need to shout Bunny, I am still here, what is wrong?" asked North looking back at his friend while Jack stood behind him glaring openly at the Easter Bunny.

"You don't seem to have any deep orange, and your almost completely out of black too."

"There is some in my storage room I'll pick some up on my way back from getting a shirt for Jack. You two get the table and rest of the paints ready" said North as he left the room. Jack waited till North left to stomp up to Bunnymund and tap him on the shoulder. Bunny smiled sweetly as he faced the leader of Halloween.

"Yes, how can I help you mate?" he asked placing the paints on the table. Jack leaned down to face Bunny, frowning deeply.

"I would like an explanation please. I told you of my intentions to woo North and yet you seemed bent on interrupting me in my attempts"

"What attempts? You've only just got to the stage of calling him by his name" said Bunny almost mockingly. "I'm just here to help you out for the kids is all"

Jack's frown went deeper but he back off "I'm trying to prove that I'm not incompetent when it comes to his holiday. I want to prove myself to him first as well as show some affection to him but you are making it quite difficult." Jack sighed and rested a bony hand over his heart "I am grateful for the help you have given I am but would you mind giving me and North some time together...alone?"

Bunny blinked for a moment and turned to the table moving the paints and brushes. He felt like a heel, Jack wasn't really a bad guy and did deserve a chance to tell North how he felt but there was just something inside of Bunny that yelled it was really a bad idea.

"Say Jack...do you really think that pursuing North is a good idea?" he said in a quite voice. There was a long pause and then Jack stepped towards him till they were side by side. He placed his bony hand on to the table and Bunny noticed that he was digging in to the wood.

"Why would you ask such a question?" asked Jack, his voice sounding close to a hiss.

"Look, I meant no offence, but North is a man of flesh and blood. He's living and your...a skellington. What can you give North? What kind of relationship could the two of you possible have?"

"A good one. A loving one. We would find ways around our difference to make it work. I truly care for North and he sees me as a real holiday leader and person and not a screw up like many of you do" Jack was clenching his fists now and his body was shaking. Bunny sighed and rubbed his ears back as he faced Jack.

"Your a skellington Mate! Its can't work...can it?"

Jack's bad became tense and looked ready to fight he snapped "You don't know anything! What do you know about love or desire?"

Bunny fur fluffed up and clenched his own fists and squares up against the skellington as North come in to the room.

"Got the shirt and the paints, are we ready to get to work?" asked North as he looked at Jack and Bunny, who both quickly snapped around to him wearing large grins with their arms behind their backs as if nothing was wrong.

"More then ready...right Jack?" said Bunny though his teeth as he took the paints off of North.

"Yes...more then ready. Thank you North" said Jack patting him on the shoulder as he slipped the large shirt on. North frown at their odd behaviour but decided to shrug it off, they had to much to do. As the three leaders sat around the table to start painting, looking down though one of the main skylights was a Pitch, who was looking curiously down at what he had just seen.

"How interesting and here I thought I would be short of entertainment"

**-Line Break-**

Bunny knew he was dreaming this time, because he was watching himself. At first he was just in a blank white space hearing two people having very noisy sex. Then a very large bed appeared with him and North on it, North with his legs spread with Bunny ramming his cock in to him and North was begging for more. The real Bunny blushed to the roots of his fur and tried to pinch himself awake, while watching himself having wild sex with his best friend. His dream self soon made North and himself release in an epic fashion before crashing down on top of North, the larger man pulling him in to a hug.

"That was wonderful my heart" panted North stroking Bunny's ears. The dream Bunny purred as he lifted his head and licked North's lips before cocking his head to the side so they could kiss. Bunny wanted to look away but his eyes kept drifting back to the pair on the bed.

"I love you Mate" Dream Bunny sighed happily looking in to North's eyes as the man chuckled.

"You call everyone mate, does that mean you love them as well?" North teased. Dream Bunny lifted his paw and moved North's beard and hair away from his neck and shoulder where the real Bunny could see a large scarred mark that made him gasp.

"I may call people mate love, but you are my Mate. There is a very strong difference" said Dream Bunny as he licked and nuzzled the mark, making North moan. Dream Bunny was still deep in side North started to roll his hips and make sallow thrusts, teasing his mate and bringing him back to hardness. The real Bunny watched as the two rocked against one another, licking, kissing, sucking and biting. His paw drifted down to his cock and started to pull it in time with his dream counterpart. He never felt so horny before watching North's face as he screamed his name.

"Bunny...Aster...harder love..." North begged and his dream version started to thrust harder in to the winter spirit. Hearing North's words made the real Bunny pull at his cock harder, his paw moving as fast as he could to try and make him release as weird thoughts entered his mind. Would North allow him to be the dominate partner? Or would they take turns? Would North really look that good, all hot and sweaty? Would he beg Bunny to fuck him like that? Would those kisses be as wonderful as they looked? Bunny's vision became blurry as he released the sounds of his dream self and North still ringing in his ears as they finished as well. Bunny's eyes snapped open as he looked around his room panting. His cock was poking him in his belly still hard from his dream despite having released. He flopped back down in to his nest, his arm covering his eyes.

"Ok. No more carrot cake for me before bedtime" he muttered as his free paw took his cock and gave it a firm tug. He tried to bring himself off for what felt like ages before giving up.

"This is stupid! North is my best friend and nothing more!" he said as he hit his nest in frustration. Yet even as he said the words, Bunny noticed they did not hold much conviction.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny was a little bit earlier then normal but he wanted to talk to North alone with out Jack Skellington there. He looked around several of the work shops before finding North asleep in his chair working on his train was resting his head in his arms against the table and a blanket that a yeti must have put on him was now on the floor. Bunny smiled as he lifted up the blanket and rested it on North's shoulders.

"Silly fool must have been working on it late last night and just fell asleep" Bunny thought as he brushed a rogue hair away from North's face. He then noticed from the way North was laying his neck was exposed. The very place where in his dream he had marked North as his Mate. Bunny's heart started to thump hard in his chest and his mouth went dry. He felt his eyes widen slightly as he forces on North's collarbone. All he had to do was bite it, and then no one would ever touch or hurt North again. Jack Skellington could go lump it for all he cared, he was not getting his bony mitts on North. He leant in closer, opening his mouth ready to bare his teeth. North stirred slightly, making Bunny pause in his movements.

"Jack" North muttered in his sleep "No freezing the elves"

Hearing North voice snapped Bunny out of his trance as he looked down at North in horror at what he almost done.

"What the hell am I thinking? Why the heck is my heart beating so fast for?" he muttered as he fled the workshop and staggered down the hall. Once he felt he was far enough away he leant against the wall still clutching his chest.

"This is madness. I can't be falling for my best friend. He's a winter spirit and I'm spring damn it and that's not going to change. Yet...why does my heart hurt so much at the thought of him being with someone else?"

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
